Legends of a Pirate
by Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay
Summary: A Collection of One Shot Stories about a Pirate and her life.
1. Empty

**Title:** Legends of a Pirate

 **Era:** Fics will take place Before the Sage and during the Sage

 **Genre:** Various

 **World:** Canon with AU and Legends elements

 **Characters:** OCs with mentions of CCs, I will make note of which in the one shots

 **Synopsis:** There is a legend of a pirate that rose for obscurity and terrorized the space lanes before dying.

 **Warnings:** Chapters will be marked as necessary.

 **Series:** Yes

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **One Shot Title:** Empty

 **Era:** Pre Saga – some thousand years before TPM

 **Genre:** Grief

 **World:** AU since this is my own creation

 **Characters:** OCs

 **Synopsis:** A Stranger comes to Bituin Sutādasuto's home and asks for someone

 **Warnings:** None

Bituin Sutādasuto looked up from her work among her flowers to stare at the strange woman standing nearby; she looked lost.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely, standing, brushing dirt from her hands.

"Yes, I am looking for Lakshmi Sutākirā; do you know where I can find her?" The woman asked hopefully.

Bituin frowned, how long had this woman been away from home?

"I'm so sorry, Lakshmi Sutākirā died ten years ago; they believe she accidentally drowned herself in the Third Branch." Bituin informed the woman.

The woman looked shocked and something else.

"What about her sister, Kanda Sutākirā? Is she still alive?" She asked, sounding desperate.

Bituin wished deep down she could tell this stranger otherwise but she couldn't.

"Kanda Sutākirā died ten years ago as well." Bituin told her regretfully.

The woman looked as if Bituin had just taken her whole world and ripped it away.

"How?" she asked as tears started to slide down her cheeks.

Bituin shook her head sadly.

'They think it was from the stress of what she saw and what was done to here coupled with the distance she traveled to Keishi to tell the Ten'nō what took place in Yamakawa. The stories say that she didn't allow anyone to touch her and could barely walk when she fell at the Ten'nō's feet. She died the next day, after she relayed the events as she knew them." Bituin told them woman.

The woman looked stricken.

"Thank you for telling me this, good day." The woman said before she turned and walked away as she started to cry.

It wasn't until hours later when Bituin was preparing for bed that it occurred to her that the woman hadn't asked for Yori, Sitara or Vasu Sutākirā or what happened to them. But seeing that just hearing that Kanda was dead as well it might have shattered the Stranger even more to hear that the Sutākirā Family was gone.

Xxxxxx

 _About the same time_

Onboard the _Red String_ the whole crew worked silently and did their best to ignore the screams and wails of grief that echoed throughout the ship: the captain's sister was dead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Storytime

**Title:** Storytime

 **Era:** Post RotJ/Post Aftermath Trilogy

 **Genre:** Family

 **World:** Canon/AU

 **Characters:** Han Solo and Ben Solo

 **Synopsis:** Ben asks his father for a story about the Pirate Kylo

 **Warnings:** mentions of sexual slavery and murder

 **A/N:** This also takes place in the same Universe as 'We Named the Tooka Kylo'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Daddy, can you tell me a story about Kylo the Pirate?" Ben asked.

Han chuckled as he picked his young son up and set him beside him on the couch. "Sure Bandit," he said, pausing to think of a story of the famed and mysterious pirate.

"A long, long time ago Kylo the Pirate and his crew rescued the Princess of the Hapes Cluster and as a reward were allowed to spend time in the isolated sector.

"They were relaxing when a Noble Woman approached them with an offer for Kylo's consideration: money for Kylo's Second in Command.

"Disgusted, Kylo refused but the Noble wouldn't relent and offered Kylo something that she didn't think he would refuse but only angered him even more.

"Kylo went before the Queen of the Hapes Cluster and demanded that the Noble Woman apologize to his Second for treating them like property.

"The Hapen Queen laughed at Kylo's demand and told him that their Second should honored by the request and he should be honored too by the offers.

"He was so angry he attacked the Hapen Queen and all of her guards and then destroyed the Hapes Cluster for their crimes against his Second." Han told his young son.

Ben's eyes were wide.

"What did they do to make Kylo so mad?" he asked his father; curious.

"Uh," Han hesitated. He was regretting telling Ben this story and knew all to well that Leia would have his hide if he told Ben that the Hapes Cluster had basically enslaved men and that Kylo had murdered just about everyone in the Hapes Cluster because a Noble Woman wanted to buy his Second and use him as a Sex Slave. "They insulted his Second in a way Kylo found unforgivable." He said; it was close enough to the truth.

"Oh," Ben said in response; clearly not happy with the unhelpful answer.

Xxxxxxx

It wasn't until years later that Ben Solo, now known as Kylo Ren, wondered why the Hapes Cluster known for their hatred for males had tolerated a male pirate captain and let him stay in their space for several days and why he had been treated so well.

He wondered if there was some truth to the theory that Kylo the Pirate was in fact a woman and that her Second was her lover/husband. Why else would Kylo have destroyed the Hapes Cluster? Someone had tried to buy her man and treat him like a piece of property.

Hells know no fury like the rage of a woman wronged.

In the end he guessed it didn't matter; after all both the Pirate Kylo and the Hapes Cluster had been gone for hundreds of years.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Game

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Title:** Game

 **Era:** Pre TPM

 **Genre:** Family

 **World:** AU

 **Characters:** OCs

 **Synopsis:** Among the Kawa young Seers often peer into the future and answer questions about their possible futures; the children of Yamakawa are no different.

 **Warnings:** None

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Ten years before the Sith Attack . . ._

A group of children gathered around a girl that was roughly nine years old; eager to ask one question.

"How many children could be born to me?" a twelve-year-old girl asked eagerly.

Lakshmi closed her eyes and was silent for a few minutes as she searched the Fabric and Comos for a possible answer.

"Three: a girl and two boys." The young girl answered.

The twelve-year-old girl squealed in delight and clapped her hands together with a smile.

"How about me?" a thirteen-year-old boy asked excitedly.

"Six: three of each." the girl answered.

The young man whooped.

"What about me?" a ten-year-old girl asked.

"Seven?" the girl said slowly. "Yes, seven. I can't tell genders."

"My turn?" a different nine-year-old girl asked.

"Four: three girls and a boy." The girl declared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Five years to the Sith Attack . . ._

"How many?" an eighteen-year-old young man asked.

"Five: a boy and four girls." the young girl, now fourteen declared.

The young man smiled.

"How many?" a fifteen-year-old girl asked.

"Two: both girls." the young woman answered.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 _Day before the Sith Attack . . ._

"You remember that silly game we used to play when we were younger? The one where we would ask you how many children we might have?" a twenty-year-old woman asked her sister.

"I remember Kanda, the Priests and Priestesses encouraged it because it helped sharpen my Foresight." Her sister said with a smile.

"Can you do it for me? And can you see who I marry?" Kanda, the elder sister, asked slowly.

The younger sister shifted into a meditative position and started to search for the answer.

A long time passed, and Kanda became worried; it had never taken her sister this long to see possible futures before.

Finally, her younger sister opened her eyes frowning.

"I couldn't see your husband, but I saw a child shrouded in a mist. Maybe - maybe they won't make it." She said, her frown deepening.

Kanda frowned as well. Her sister had never seen children that wouldn't make it; wouldn't be born or take their first breath.

"Maybe the child is a possibility but not a surety." She told her little sister.

Her sister's frown turned into a scowl.

Kanda stood and prepared to leave for the mountains.

"I can't see the child because it's your choice whether or not they live." Her sister suddenly said in a strange tone.

Kanda paused as the words sank in.

Their grandmother, Ikuko, had almost lost their Aunt Fay during a mission. If it hadn't been for Jedi Master Fay Montonol Grandma Iluko would have miscarried and in recognition for her actions Grandma Ikuko and Grandpa Kenji named Aunt Fay after her,

It was possible that she could face the same situation and decisions had been made yet but why? The Future was like a river with thousands of branches and one destination: the Sea of Storms. No matter which branch you took or where you started you would end up in the Sea of Storms so at the very least her sister should be able to see _something_ more than a child surrounded in a fog.

Her sister couldn't see that many details that far into the future; no one could.

Well she technically could.

Kanda shivered as she remembered the first prophecy her sister had uttered: 'She's not the Kōgō or the wife of the Ten'nō'.

Kanda felt sick as she remembered the second prophecy: 'He is the future Ten'nō, I saw him sitting on the Kawa Throne wearing the symbols of Office; he was in Mourning.'

But the Future was always in motion.

"Are there other possibilities?" She asked, fear creeping into her voice.

Her sister meditated again, searching the branches of the future for the answer.

"There are a few others but they all contain a child I can't see clearly. Sorry Ne-Chan." Her sister said as she stood.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Three months after the Sith Attack . . ._

She huddled in the sonic shower as she cried. She had ignored it for months, but she couldn't deny the signs anymore: the nausea, the lightheadedness, the lack of menses and the strange _thing_ she had started to Feel inside her when she meditated.

She was pregnant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. What Would You Wish For?

**Title:** What Would You Wish For?

 **Era:** Pre Saga

 **Genre:** Fluff/Romance, Introspective

 **World:** AU

 **Characters:** OCs: Kylo the Pirate and Kitsune the Pirate

 **Synopsis:** Kylo and Kitsune stargaze on a planet and talk about wishes they might make on them if wishing on stars granted wishes

 **Warnings:** This is rated a high T for implied sexual assault and mentions of war

 **A/N:**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They laid on the dewy grass staring up at the star filled night sky. The view was mesmerizing.

"Did you know some people believed if you made a wish on a star, sometime the first one you see or the brightest one in the sky, it would come true?" He asked his companion.

He could feel her nod.

"My Mama told me about it when I was four or five years old and once the sun began to disappear behind the horizon I raced outside with my brother and sister so we could make a wish on a star." She chuckled. "I wonder what we squandered our wishes on? Was it a planet, one of the satellites in orbit, or something else in space?" She mused.

"Depending on the size and distance other planets in a system are they could appear just to be pinpoints of light in the night sky and you would need a device to see them for what they truly are." He commented.

"I- if it was true that wishing on a star would make it come true what would you wish for?" She asked.

He was dumbfounded by the question for a few seconds before his mind raced with possibilities and just as quickly dismissed them.

He considered saying he'd wish that Yoshiko was his before tossing it aside. He was already her Dad and the only Father Figure she had ever known and would ever know and there were other, less pleasant, implications that could go with that wish.

"I would wish that we met differently; maybe at a cantina or some other place that attracts all sorts of interesting beings. I would just be some Mandalorian Grunt and you would be a Shinobi there as a waitress or singer; your family would be alive back home because Bane never attacked. We'd strike up a conversation and before long we would be looking forward to our little chats and eventually we would start courting, fall in love and get married." He told her.

She turned to face him, her dark eyes so serious yet he knew she had been touched by what he had said.

"You would wish to unknowingly marry a spy if it meant that my father, mother, brother and so many others were still alive?" She asked him softly.

"If it meant you never knowing the pain you now carry inside and the scars that burn you to be erased forever than it would be worth it." He told her; meaning every word.

She smiled at him.

"Sometimes I wish that Bane never came either, that those that were killed were still alive and going about their lives, that I was still that girl I was six years ago, that I could have met you as I used to be. But if the attack never happened you and the others wouldn't have realized when you did that you couldn't continue doing what you were doing and turned on everyone else on the ship. In the end I guess the horrors of that day are outweighed by the good that came out of it; there was an uptick in people joining the Republic and beings willing to rebel against the Sith." She told him; her voice shaking slightly.

He turned her answer over in his mind. It was a good answer but he suspected – knew – that there was at least one event that happened that day that she wished she could change or alter. Maybe, like him, she wished that Yoshiko was his by blood instead of in spirit.

"We were already uneasy about what we were doing; all it would have taken was a little more time before we left. The galaxy is already at war; it would have been only a matter of time before more people rebelled." He argued; pushing his musings aside.

"Maybe you're right and you and your friends would have said 'enough' and rebelled but at the same time there is a chance that you all could have become deadened to what you were seeing and doing and continued on as loyal soldiers or become too afraid to speak out. Then there are the people, they could have been willing to spend decades under the tyranny of the Sith before being willing to entertain the thought of rebelling and take even longer to gain the courage to do so. You can always tell yourself that as long as the events going on around you don't affect you and go about your life because you see no reason to do anything about the injustice." She said.

They were silent for a few minutes and just admired the beautiful star filled night sky.

He heard and felt her shift and move away and he started to get up thinking she wanted to head back to the ship when he felt her touch his shoulders. She gently pushed him back onto the grass before she straddled him.

"Make love to me before we go back." She whispered as he stared into her dark brown eyes.

"As you wish." He whispered back before he leaned up and kissed her deeply, passionately.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
